SERATUS
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: "Seratus milidetik—secepat itulah aku jatuh cinta padamu." / SasuIno. InoSasu. Canon-setting. Semi-ficlet. Other warnings inside.


**Seratus Milidetik.**

Secepat itulah.

Begitu mataku menangkap sosokmu, saat itu pulalah aku terpaku. Lalu jantung begitu _ngotot_-nya; berisik!

Detak. Detak. Detak.

Apa wajahku memerah? Tidak? Tapi hangat.

Apa tanganku bergetar? Tidak tahulah. Rasanya sedikit basah; keringat.

Bukan gejala sakit. Atau … mungkin juga. Orang bilang, cinta itu sakit—_penyakit_.

Secepat itulah.

Aku bahkan baru menginjak angka tujuh. Tapi tak perlu menunggu sepuluh, atau dua puluh, untuk merasa berbunga-bunga penuh. Nyatanya, hadirmu makin membuatku merasa utuh.

Mungkin untuk menyebutnya cinta, agak terlalu angkuh. Anggaplah ini ketertarikan, dan padamulah rasa itu berlabuh.

Secepat itulah aku, Yamanaka Ino, mulai membentuk rasa padamu, Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**SERATUS**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I **__**will never**__** gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic**__**tion**__**. **_

_**This **__**fanfiction is written for personal amusement.**__** Just for fun**__**!**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

_**Genre**_**: **_** Drama / (Semi)Poetry / Hurt/Comfort / Romance**_

_**Warning**_**: **_**Canon-setting**_**. **_**Jumping timeline**_**. **_**Somehow rush and kinda plotless**_**.**

**SasuIno / InoSasu.**

_**A simple celebration**_**, **_**me finally meet the 100**__**th**__** fanfiction**_**!**

***~\(^o^)/~***

_**Happy reading**_**!**

* * *

**Seratus Detik.**

Aku melihatmu lagi. Berlatih seorang diri. Berlatih keras seakan diburu waktu. Seakan santai tidak ada dalam kamusmu.

Ingin aku menghampiri. Menepuk bahu, lalu berkata, "_Konnichiwa_, Sasuke-_kun_." Wajar, kurasa.

Namun, ada kalanya aku hanya ingin memandangmu dari tempatku. Entah jika kausadar—aku tidak menyembunyikan keberadaanku. Aku hanya berdiri di sana. Sebentar. Aku tidak akan mengganggu.

Hanya sebentar. Tak apa, 'kan?

Dan aku tak kuasa menahan senyum tatkala kau akhirnya menoleh. Aku pun melambai sekilas dan menjauh lekas. _Jantung gila_!

Ngomong-ngomong, aku hanya memandangmu sebentar, tapi begitu sadar, ternyata waktu telah berlari. Warna senja sudah menghiasi hari. Mungkin aku akan dimarahi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seratus Menit.**

"Sasuke-_kun_ lamaaa~!"

Tak ada sanggahan, tak ada penolakan. Padahal aku mengantisipasi gertakan, tapi kau hanya bergeming dalam pelukan.

Boleh aku berharap? Atau kau hanya sekadar malas untuk bergerak?

Aku tidak pernah tahu perasaanmu. Kau selalu bisa mengendalikan emosi. Bersembunyi di balik topeng besi dan sesekali hanya sinis yang menggantikan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Apa yang kaupikirkan?

Apa yang kaurasakan?

Ah. Aku masih butuh waktu—waktu yang lebih lama dari ini. Waktu untuk lebih mengetahui. Waktu untuk lebih memahami.

Tidak cukup hanya dengan pertemuan singkat setiap hari.

_Kami-sama_, andai saat ini aku yang ada di sisinya, apa jarak ini akan bisa tereliminasi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seratus Jam.**

Kau menghilang. Aku tak melihatmu di mana-mana. Temanmu bilang, kau berlatih untuk menghadapi pertandingan di depan mata.

Tapi, di mana kau sekarang?

Tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kedatangan. Tak menunjukkan hawa-hawa keberadaan.

Jika kuingat—empat hari sudah aku tak melihat.

Kini riuh-rendah mulai terdengar.

Cemoohan keluar.

Pengumuman hampir terlontar.

Aku semakin tak sabar.

Dan kau … selalu tahu caranya untuk membuatku berdebar.

Kau akhirnya berdiri di sana. Kau dengan senyum sinismu yang biasa. Kau dengan sikap dinginmu yang biasa. Kau … ya, kau!

Empat hari penantian, dan kau membuatku merasa bahwa aku sanggup untuk terus menunggu entah sampai kapan.

Karena kau akan datang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seratus Hari.**

Kau pergi. Mencari kekuatan, meninggalkan desa.

Kau pergi. Meninggalkan teman, mengejar dosa.

Kau pergi. Bahkan _ia_ tak bisa menghentikanmu. Bahkan _mereka_ tak berhasil merebutmu.

Bolehkah aku berandai, bahwa jika aku yang ada di sana, memelukmu seperti dahulu kala, kau akan bergeming tanpa suara dan selanjutnya mengabaikan segala godaan yang ada?

Andai. Andai. Andai.

Tak akan pernah menjadi nyata.

Hanya andai. Perumpamaan.

Kini nyata adalah sepi. Dua bulan, tiga bulan berlalu, dan kau benar-benar tak kembali.

Benarkah kau tak akan kembali?

Apa penantianku masih terlalu dini?

Bukankah kau pergi dengan satu misi terpatri di hati?

Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu sebentar lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seratus Minggu.**

Aku memang nyaris putus asa menunggu. Aku sudah lelah menjeritkan rindu. Dan tak terhitung, air mata yang mengalir dalam bisu.

Tidak ada yang tahu.

Bahkan _ia_ yang melihat, hanya akan melihat tawaku.

Bahkan _mereka_ yang menyaksikan, hanya akan menyaksikan keceriaanku.

Dan sebersit pengkhianatan.

Bahwa aku tidak akan menunggu.

Bahwa aku bukanlah Sakura yang setia.

Bahwa aku … kalah.

Tidak usah ada yang tahu.

Biarlah dengan ini berlalu.

Lalu satu rahasia akan tersimpan erat dengan namamu sebagai sandi. Yang sewaktu-waktu dapat terbuka tatkala tersangkut sekeping memori.

Mereka tidak perlu tahu.

Aku _sebenarnya_ mencintaimu sepenuh hati.

Dan _nyaris_, bukan berarti aku _berhenti_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seratus Bulan.**

Tidak lama. Tapi juga tidak sebentar.

Menilik kembali memori lama, semua gambaran terhampar.

Dalam waktu yang singkat, aku jatuh cinta.

Dalam waktu yang sebentar, aku semakin jatuh cinta.

Dalam detik-detik yang senantiasa berputar, aku menunggu.

Dalam cobaan yang semakin berat, aku tetap menunggu.

Dan inilah akhirnya. Tidak terduga. Karena takdir telah berencana. Kehendak-Nya telah bekerja. Kesempatan yang kutunggu datang tak lama setelahnya.

Ah, tak lama—tapi juga tidak sebentar.

Mungkin tidak pernah ada yang mengira. Kautanya, aku pun tak menyangka.

Di hatimu memang ada setitik rasa, untukku, dan kau memendamnya selalu.

Lalu, bulan demi bulan pun berlalu.

Kebahagiaan berbalik padaku.

.

.

.

"_Kaachan_! _Kaachan_ sedang apa?"

"_Hmhh_? Menulis sesuatu," jawabku pada putriku yang baru menginjak umur empat tahun. Kututup bukuku dan kuangkat dia hingga terduduk di pangkuan.

"Menulis apa?" tanyanya lagi dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Aku mengecup dahinya ringan.

"Menulis kenangan," jawabku seraya tersenyum.

Kurasa, ia sudah akan bertanya lagi saat mendadak kulihat sesosok pria berambut _raven_ berdiri di ambang pintu sembari menggendong seorang anak lelaki. Ekspresinya selalu—seperti yang senantiasa kuingat. Nyaris tak berarti. Namun kini aku mengerti. Itu bukan benci.

Aku menunggu—dengan tatapan terkunci.

"Ino …."

Dan namaku yang mengalun dari bibirnya, terucap dengan satu cinta dari hati.

*********終わり*********

* * *

_Fanfiction_ yang saya buat khusus karena _fanfiction_ saya sudah mencapai angka 100 di ! Jujur, tadinya saya bingung mau buat _fanfiction_ kayak apa. Dan setelah ngobrol dengan **crystallized cherry**, tadinya saya mau bikin _fanfiction_ dengan _pair_ yang langka dengan _theme_ 'seratus'. Eh, begitu diolah, jadinya malah SasuIno / InoSasu (O.O)a. Ya sudahlah, ya~ XD

PS: apa ada yang sadar kalau tiap sub-judul, ceritanya masing-masing berjumlah seratus kata?

_Anyway,_ moga-moga _fanfiction_ ke-100 ini masih bisa menghibur _minna-san_. _Saa,_ sila beritahukan pendapat, pesan, kesan, kritik _minna-san_ tentang _fanfict_ ini via _review_~ :""3

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
